Sherlock and John and Ruby
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Sherlock and john go to the pub and Sherlock see this girl but how is she and what does she do for a job find out in this story . it's not so good but good for someone who can't spell to save her live so the people who sent a not a so nice Review . hope you like the story thank you please Review . i can't spell because i have got Dyslexia


_**Sherlock and John and Ruby .**_

_Sherlock and John go down to the pub and the girl who is sing is someone . Sherlock knows really well and Sherlock _

_Finds out it is his __sister and he finds out that she is a famous singer and he gets to know her and Sherlock and John . And the girls name is Ruby and Sherlock and john go and see her sing and they sing with her and this what they sing ._

_Ruby and Sherlock and John : __There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show_

[Bridge:]  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)

[Chorus:]  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

[VERSE 2]  
There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware  
I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a fire cracker,  
I make it hot when I put on a show.

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
I'm running this.  
Yeah, like what..?

[Bridge]

[Chorus:]  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

_Ruby ,Sherlock and John : _

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

[Chorus:]  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

[Chorus (repeat)] 

_Ruby , Sherlock and John : __Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover.  


_Ruby, Sherlock, John : __I am woman, hear me roar  
In numbers too big to ignore  
And I know too much to go back an' pretend  
'cause I've heard it all before  
And I've been down there on the floor  
No one's ever gonna keep me down again_

CHORUS  
Oh yes I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to, I can do anything  
I am strong (strong)  
I am invincible (invincible)  
I am woman

You can bend but never break me  
'cause it only serves to make me  
More determined to achieve my final goal  
And I come back even stronger  
Not a novice any longer  
'cause you've deepened the conviction in my soul

CHORUS

I am woman watch me grow  
See me standing toe to toe  
As I spread my lovin' arms across the land  
But I'm still an embryo  
With a long long way to go  
Until I make my brother understand

Oh yes I am wise  
But it's wisdom born of pain  
Yes, I've paid the price  
But look how much I gained  
If I have to I can face anything  
I am strong (strong)  
I am invincible (invincible)  
I am woman  
Oh, I am woman  
I am invincible  
I am strong

FADE  
I am woman  
I am invincible  
I am strong  
I am woman

_Ruby, Sherlock and John__: Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) [x4]  
GIRLS!_

[Chorus:]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]

[Verse 1:]  
Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't

Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this  
Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you pay me

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, with our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

[Chorus:]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]

[Verse 2:]  
It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads

41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
You can't hold me (you can't hold me)  
I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
You're on your grind  
To other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine  
Boy I know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Oh, come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you hate me

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
With our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

[Chorus:]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]

Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)  
Who are we? What we run? We run the world  
Who run the world? Girls 

_Ruby, Sherlock and John : __Sherlock Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical..._

Ruby  
My dear Father...

[BOTH]  
THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ ...

Ruby  
BUT OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA ...

Sherlock  
BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT ...

[BOTH]  
FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND  
YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
FOR YOU SEE, MY ROOM-MATE IS ...

Sherlock  
UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PECULIAR  
AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE ...

Ruby  
BLONDE.  


_Sherlock  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

Ruby  
I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU ...

Sherlock  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING ...

Ruby  
MY HEAD IS REELING ...

Sherlock  
MY FACE IS FLUSHING ...

[BOTH]  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
YES!...  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING ...

Sherlock  
FOR YOUR FACE...

Ruby  
YOUR VOICE ...

Sherlock  
YOUR CLOTHING ...

[BOTH]  
LET'S JUST SAY - I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

John  
DEAR GLINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!  
SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!  
WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS  
BUT GLINDA YOU'RE A MARTYR!

Sherlock  
WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

John  
POOR GLINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE  
WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU ...  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!  
WE SHARE YOUR ...

Sherlock AND Ruby sing simultaneously with John  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?  
I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING  
MY HEAD IS REELING  
OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES...  
John  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING  
FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE  
HER CLOTHING  
LET'S JUST SAY:  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!

EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT  
HOWEVER SMALL

MAKES OUR VERY FLESH  
BEGIN TO CRAWL..

[ALL:]  
AHHH...  
LOATHING!

Sherlock AND Ruby  
John sing "Loathing" THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
SO PURE, SO STRONG!

John  
SO STRONG!

[Sherlock AND Ruby  
John sing back-up "loathing"  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
FOR FOREVER LOATHING  
TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU  
FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!  


_John  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING  
_

_Ruby_

_Boo!_

_Ruby, Sherlock and John : John and Ruby sing this song to Sherlock when he comes back from the fall ._

_John  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Ruby  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

John  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

[x2]  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody 

_Ruby , Sherlock and John : __So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am 

_Ruby, Sherlock and John : __Clocks strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls_

[Chorus:]  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Soon or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

[chorus] 

_Ruby, Sherlock and John : __Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling  
That times are holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town_

Now I gotta cut loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Deep way down in your heart  
You're burning yearning for  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You'll get by if you'd only

Cut loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Oooooooooh

You've got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Gotta take the hold of all  
I'm turning it loose

Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose  
(Footloose) footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
(Everybody) everybody cut footloose 

_Ruby, Sherlock and John : __Now there's a backseat/lover  
That's always under/cover  
And I talk til my daddy say  
Said you ain't seen/nuthin  
Til you're down on her/muffin  
And there's sure to be a change in ways  
Now there's a cheer/leader  
That's a real big/pleaser  
As far as I can remi/nisce  
But the best thing/love it  
Was her sister and her/cousin  
And it started with a little kiss, like this_

She starts/swingin  
With the boys in/tune  
And her feet just fly up in the air  
Singin hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
And they swingin like it just don't care  
So I took a big/chance  
At the high school/dance  
With a lady who was ready to play  
It wasn't me she was/foolin  
Cause she knew what was she was/doin  
when she told me how to walk this way

[Chorus: Run-D.M.C. and Aerosmith]

She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
[repeat 2X]  
[repeat all 2X]  
Well just gimme a kiss/some head!  
Oooh, a-like this!

[Run-D.M.C.]  
School girl/sleazy  
With a/classy kind of sassy  
Little skirt hangin way up her knee  
It was three young ladies  
In the school gym/locker  
And they find they were lookin D  
I was high school/loser  
Never made it with a/lady  
Til a boy told me somethin I missed  
That my next door/neighbor  
had a daughter/had a favor  
And I gave the girl just a little kiss, like this

[Aerosmith]  
She starts swingin with the boys in the school  
with her feet flyin up in the air  
Singing hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
I was swingin like I didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a miss who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin cause she knew what she was doin  
when she told me how to walk this way

[Chorus]  


_They all are happy and they have a party but that is a different story … _


End file.
